Mr Diggory
by raynbowtoes
Summary: Cedric Diggory. This is the story of how he became the man he was, how he lived, his achievements and his downs. His death, was it really the end for him?


**Mr. Diggory**

Chapter 01;

A Son

_by EVILisSOoverrated_

How, they may ask, can a life belonging to Amos and Rose Diggory get any better? A child. More specifically, a son, to pass on the fine Diggory name.

When Rose was announced pregnant, the couple could not contain their thrill. Amos took time off work (unbelievably) to spend more time with Rose, making sure every second she was pregnant was bright and fulfilling. Even Rose's bright blue eyes seemed to have more gleam and joy than usual. Nothing could go wrong.

It was just past midnight, the atmosphere of the Diggory house was eerily quiet and dark.

"Amos. Dear." Rose shook Amos.

Half awake, Amos looked at her, "Yes darling…"

"I think it's time."

Amos' brown eyes widened as he abruptly woke up from his peaceful slumber. He stood up, he had planned his child's whole childhood in detail, but he never actually thought what was going to happen at his birth. He hastily put his dark emerald coat on.

"We'll apparate to the nearest hospital." he announced.

"It's a muggle hospital. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes! Let's go. No time to lose." Amos took Rose by the hand. In one second, they disappeared.

* * *

Cedric was born on July the 1st 1978. Male, Cancer, Wizard and a Diggory.

Rose was back home within a few days. The Diggory house was filled with anxious family members waiting to see the new addition to the family. As Rose sat down in her room with little Cedric cradled in her arms, the Diggory ladies sat around her chatting and looking in awe. Rose hummed a soft, lovely tune.

Amos was outside their house, with the Diggory men.

"He'll grow up to be a great man." Amos said with pride in every word.

"Like you." Jack Diggory, his cousin said.

"Course." Amos replied with a smile.

"Let's just hope he'll miss out on your cockiness, aye?"

The men laughed. But Amos forced a smile.

* * *

As Cedric grew up, it was evident he was more like his mother than Amos. He showed a selfless and kind attitude to everyone, even their house elf. He was quiet and shared her dark blond hair. Cedric did have Amos' strong jaw a warm brown eyes. But the main thing they shared was a love of Quiditch and competition.

Cedric was six when he experienced his first brrom ride.

"Can I fly?"

Amos lowered his copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Little Cedric was standing in front of him, looking up to his father, wearing oversized Quiditch pads.

"Can I fly, dad?"

"Not now, Ced." Amos answered, "You're too young."

He raised up the news paper to head level once again, but smiled behind it.

Disappointed, Cedric walked outside. The family atmosphere was quiet again, as Amos read the paper and Rose was in the kitchen.

"Well, off the Ministry now." Amos stood up and kissed Rose as she cleaned the table.

Rose smiled as she looked out of the window. The view outside was magnificent. Green hills, trees, blue skies and flowers. It was one of the reasons they chose to buy the property.

A little blur shot through the air. It took her a while before she realized it was Cedric. She put her cloth down and ran outside.

"Cedric get down!" Rose screamed at him.

Cedric saw her and lowered himself slowly. He knew what was coming.

"What were you doing, Ced? You knew you weren't allowed to fly, yet you did! You could've gotten badly hurt!" Her eyes flared with anger and worry. Although it was more of worry.

"Well, dad said not then, so I waited a little later…" Cedric said looking down, with every bit of his innocence.

Rose calmed down. She stood on her knees to look at him in eye level, she said gently and softly, "Okay… Just promise you'll never do that again."

Cedric did not say anything. He looked at his mother with his (and apparently hers too) big innocent eyes.

"Ced? Say yes."

"If I did… I'd probably be lying." Cedric said. "You hate liars and I do too."

Rose could not help but to give out a little laugh. She hugged him, he hugged her back. Rose was very glad she had Cedric as a son. She then held his shoulders pulled him out from the embrace.

"Why don't you show what you can do then, Mr. Diggory?" Rose smiled and ruffled his already wild hair.

Cedric nodded, with excitement in his eyes and a big teethy grin on his face, he ran back to pick up his broom.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review and be nice to the new writer :) I'm also looking for a beta, if you're interested, contact me.


End file.
